He's Not My Boyfriend
by Amy-Star
Summary: Blaine and Sebastian are roommates and friends but everyone thinks that they are couple. Blaine denies it until he realizes there is something more than friendship between them.


There are many things in life that you can't predict. Who you're going to fall in love with. Whether your dreams and ambitions will come true. For Blaine it was the reappearance of Sebastian in his life.

The two ended up not only going to the same city after high school but the same college too. Sebastian for his pre-law degree and Blaine for a double major in musical and theater studies. They first crossed paths when both of them were out looking for an apartment. They exchanged numbers. They went out on a coffee date. They both came to the conclusion that they'd prefer to live with someone they knew rather than a stranger.

At the start Blaine had been a bit apprehensive. He hadn't completely forgotten what the two of them had gone through in high school. But he decided to give Sebastian second chance he had asked for all those years ago. After one year had passed the two of them had become inseparable. Sebastian had toned down his villainous ways with made being his friend much easier. Eventually Blaine saw Sebastian as his best friend and one of the most important people in his life.

However after a year of being roommates an issue arose that Blaine never thought he would have to deal with.

People not understanding that Sebastian was his friend and not his boyfriend.

The issue was first brought to his attention at the start of their second year living together. Blaine had invited over his classmate Claude to work on a project for class. Blaine honestly didn't think twice about how he acted towards Sebastian when he stormed into the kitchen interrupting them.

"Blaine we really need to get the super to fix the shower," He growled in frustration as he struggled with his tie, "It barely reaches lukewarm."

"I thought you called him yesterday," Blaine looked up from his text book to take in Sebastian's agitated state.

"I did," Sebastian huffed out, "But he hasn't come over yet. I swear the man hates me."

"Maybe if you actually tried to have a conversation with him," Blaine gave a knowing smirk, "Perhaps ask how his kids are doing or how his day is going."

"You know I hate small talk," Sebastian then let out a string of curses when his tie came out crooked again.

"Come here," Blaine shook his head in laughter as his roommate dragged his feet over like petulant child.

Blaine got up from his chair and with deft fingers easily re-did Sebastian tie properly.

"I will call the super," Blaine smoothed down the perfectly straight tie, "Now calm down. You're going to be amazing at this job interview."

"Thanks Killer," Sebastian said with a wiry smile, "I owe you one."

"I'm sure I'll find a way for you to pay me back," Blaine teased.

"I'll pick up a box of those cinnamon buns from that bakery you love," Sebastian promised.

"Now you're spoiling me."

"For the man who is going to help me get a hot shower again I would give him the moon if I could."

The two stood there smiling at each other. Blaine momentarily entranced by Sebastian's green eyes that in this moment seemed brighter than normal. Blaine had completely forgotten that Claude was in the room until he loudly cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Oh sorry," Blaine smiled sheepishly at Claude, "I didn't introduce the two of you. Claude this is my roommate Sebastian."

After Claude and Sebastian exchanged a quick greeting Blaine's roommate rushed out of the kitchen to finish getting ready.

"Your boyfriend is adorable," Claude said once Blaine sat down at the table again.

"You mean Sebastian?" Blaine reeled back in surprise, "He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh sorry," Claude replied with disbelief, "The two of you seemed really close."

Blaine nodded but found he couldn't give a further explanation. He couldn't focus on the project for the rest of the afternoon. Too busy trying to figure out what Claude saw between Sebastian and him that gave the impression they were going out. He never managed to figure it out.

* * *

The club was jammed packed since they arrived.

Usually Blaine loved the atmosphere of so many people dancing and laughing and generally having a good time in such a small space. But he wasn't a fan when it came to the point where he could barely breath and his shirt became plastered to his chest from sweating so much.

Though on the plus side Sebastian had taken off his shirt halfway through dancing.

Blaine had a secret appreciation for his roommate's strong arms and the flat abs of his stomach. Not to mention the adorable splattering of freckles across his defined chest. And by the way men kept dancing up against Sebastian he wasn't the only one who enjoyed a half naked Sebastian. When one of them had become too enthusiastic for Blaine's taste he announced the sudden need to get a drink. It wasn't that he cared who danced with Sebastian. Nor did he derive any pleasure from the crestfallen expression on the enthusiastic dancer's face when Sebastian left him without a second glance.

"My ass is going to be numb from all the times its been pinched tonight," Blaine grumbled once they reached the bar.

"Poor baby," Sebastian chuckled out while he reached over to rub soothing circles over Blaine's abused behind.

Blaine was relieved his cheeks were already flushed from dancing which meant Sebastian had no clue about the heat coursing through his body at the touch. Sometimes Sebastian had no sense of personal space which Blaine often found himself not minding at all.

"I'm going to the washroom," Sebastian yelled over the music, "Order for me."

"Don't get distracted by a blow job," Blaine said in a joking but stern voice. It had happened several times before when the two of them went out together.

"Tonight is about you Killer," Sebastian pressed at kiss to his cheek before heading back into the dense crowd.

Since Sebastian wasn't around to see it Blaine openly grinned to himself. How sad was it that Sebastian promising not to get a blow job by some random trick seemed sweet to Blaine. A true sign that he had been roommates with Sebastian for way too long.

"What will you have?" The bartender appeared out of nowhere.

"Two vodka shots." Blaine ordered knowing it was Sebastian's preferred drink when clubbing.

"Congratulations by the way," The bartender shouted as he worked on getting the drinks.

"On what?" Blaine said with a quizzical look.

"On your dead sexy boyfriend," The bartender said with a wicked grin.

"He's not my boyfriend," Blaine corrected but jealously twisted in his stomach. Especially when the bartenders eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning.

"Good to know," He nodded in approval, "Maybe during my break you'll let me borrow him for awhile."

Blaine scowled at the bartender. He was about to point out that Sebastian was not a 'thing' to be borrowed or passed around. The bartender wasn't even Sebastian's type anyhow. However any attempt to tell the rude bartender off was interrupted when he felt someone once again grope his ass from behind. At this point Blaine was done being polite and was ready to punch the offender in the face. He would have if Sebastian hadn't shown up in that moment.

"Fuck off," Sebastian demanded angrily as he pushed the guy away, "Next time wait for someone's permission. Though with your troll face I doubt that will ever happen."

Blaine smothered a laugh as the guy slinked off under Sebastian's hard glare.

"Horny pervert," Sebastian grumbled.

"Isn't that a little bit like the kettle calling the pot black?" Blaine teased.

He decided to completely ignore the bartender and passed Sebastian his shot. In one go Sebastian downed the drink and Blaine couldn't help but stare mesmerized at Sebastian's throat muscles flexing as he swallowed. His mind going to a decidedly dirty place of all the different things that Sebastian's throat could swallow around.

Maybe he was no better that most of the men here either.

"I'm completely different," Sebastian slammed the empty glass on the bar counter, "I don't need to grope some unsuspecting guy."

"I bet boys throw themselves at you," The bartender commented which made Blaine clench his jaw tightly.

"You going to drink that?" Sebastian asked Blaine. He was either ignoring the bartender or didn't hear him.

"Go ahead."

The second shot disappeared faster than the first. The glass had barely touched the wood counter before Sebastian grabbed Blaine's wrist to pull him on the dance floor again.

"I'll put my hands in the back pockets of your jeans while we dance," Sebastian announced as they became immersed in the crowd of sweaty dancers, "Protect that ass of yours."

"Uh, thanks," Blaine said as he smiled shyly up at his roommate.

Sebastian smiled in return as his hands slid into Blaine's back pockets and pulled him in close as they danced.

For the second time that night Blaine found himself becoming smitten by something he should find distasteful. He mentally reminded himself that Sebastian didn't mean anything by it. There were friends and roommates who looked out for each other. Nothing more than that.

* * *

Blaine was not a fan of late night grocery shopping.

Unfortunately it was the only time his and Sebastian's schedule allowed the two of them to shop together. In the first month of living together it became very clear to both of them that for the sake of their friendship they had to shop together. The few times they had gone alone something would always be forgotten or they wouldn't get the right brand or not use any coupons. They quickly learned it was a task that was better for them to tackle together. Sadly even with the two of them things got missed.

"Whats wrong?" Sebastian nudged into Blaine when he noticed the frown on his face.

"It's nothing," Blaine eyes did a quick scan of the groceries that were inching down the conveyer belt, "I forgot the yogurt I wanted."

"I'll go get it," Sebastian half turned to leave when Blaine reached out to grab his wrist to stop him.

"Don't worry about it," Blaine tugged Sebastian back, "I don't need it."

"You've been talking about this yogurt all day," Sebastian pointed out.

"No I haven't," Blaine protested but the light pink flush on his cheeks gave him away.

"You mentioned it on four separate occasions," Sebastian grinned at him teasingly, "Care for me to remind you when?"

"You'll hold up the line," Blaine protested.

"Excuse me Miss?" Sebastian addressed the teenager girl who was scanning and bagging their food, "Would you mind if I get another item? Blaine here will be terribly distressed if I don't."

"Of course," The girl smiled shyly at him apparently taken in by Sebastian's charm, "That's no problem."

"You're a doll," Sebastian winked at her before dashing off to the dairy section.

Blaine had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Even after all these years Sebastian remained a shameless flirt. He knew how to lay it on thick especially if he wanted to get his way. The cashier caving in so easily was not remotely a surprise. Not that Blaine blamed her. He understood what it was like to have Sebastian Smythe put you under his spell with his smooth voice and the kind of smile that made your stomach curl with excitement.

"Your boyfriend is very sweet," The cashier sighed out dreamily.

"Oh. He's not my boy-"

"Wish my boyfriend was that attentive," She cut him off, "You're so lucky."

Blaine wanted to scream out in frustration. What was it exactly in how Sebastian and Blaine interacted with each other that made people think they were together? As far as Blaine could tell he didn't treat Sebastian any differently from his other friends. Just because they thought about each other's needs didn't make them hopelessly in love.

Or did it?

"He's not my boyfriend," Blaine said automatically but even to him it sounded fake.

"Seriously?" The cashier stared at him in shock, "Have you seen the way he looks at you?"

Blaine actually did try to recall the millions of times Sebastian looked at him. Looks of amusement. Looks of frustration. Looks of fondness. Looks of annoyance. Looks filled with warmth. Were any of those disguised looks of love?

"Just in time," Sebastian's voice announced his return.

Blaine startled back into reality when Sebastian's body pressed into his as he leaned over to drop the container of yogurt on the belt.

"Thanks," Blaine smiled up at him.

"Ah Blaine," Sebastian draped one arm around Blaine's shoulders to pull him in close, "What would you do without me?"

Thankfully at that exact moment the cashier finished the order and Blaine was saved from answering that question.

However the knowing look on the cashier's face when she handed over the receipt made Blaine want to leave the store as soon as possible.

* * *

Blaine never thought twice about going out to dinner with Sebastian before. Roommates did that sort of thing all the time. Some nights neither of them felt like cooking or they wanted to out instead of being cooped up in the apartment. Now Blaine couldn't help but feel it meant something more. Especially since Sebastian was taking Blaine out to dinner to celebrate him getting a role for a local theater production of les mes. Blaine became even more freaked out when they arrived at the restaurant.

"Why are we here?" Blaine half whispered over the table once they were seated, "This place is way too expensive."

"Come on Killer," Sebastian gave him a reassuring smile, "You getting that role is huge. You deserve to be treated like a king."

"Sebastian," Blaine breathed out in surprise, "You don't have to go through the trouble for me. How will I be able to pay you back for something like this?"

"Seeing you looking gorgeous in that suit is payment enough," Sebastian winked before looking through the menu.

Blaine was certain his cheeks were fire engine red so he brought the menu up to cover his face. However once he got a look at the prices he began to worry again.

"Good evening sirs," The waiter appeared, "We have a sweetheart special tonight for couples if you'd been interested."

"Oh no," Blaine shook his head, "He's not my-"

"That sounds perfect," Sebastian cut him off. To Blaine's surprise he then reached over to grab his hand and laced their fingers together. Blaine sat there not knowing what to say as Sebastian's gave the waiter their order. He was thrown off by how easily Sebastian proclaimed himself as his boyfriend and how comfortable he was about touching him like one. Blaine's heart rapidly beat in his chest with a strange sort of happiness. Then he reminded himself that it meant nothing. It was just a game to Sebastian.

After the waiter left Sebastian continued to hold Blaine's hand with his thumb softly dragging across the skin of his knuckles.

"It's funny isn't it?" Blaine suddenly blurted out.

"What is?" Sebastian asked.

"The waiter thinking were boyfriends," Blaine let out an awkward laugh, "It happens a lot actually. A lot of people make the mistake about us being a couple. I mean that's ridiculous right?"

"Why is that ridiculous?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine had no idea what to say now. He expected Sebastian to laugh at how insane the idea of them being boyfriends was. And them for him to reassure Blaine they were nothing more than friends. Sebastian didn't seem surprised or amused though. He continued to stare at Blaine thoughtfully like he was trying to figure something out. Blaine had no idea how to handle this reaction. Even though deep down it was the one he wanted Sebastian to give.

"Because we're not boyfriends?" Blaine said even though he was uncertain if that was the right thing to say.

"True," Sebastian nodded in agreement, "But whether or not we're together won't change the fact I'm in love with you."

"Yo-you're what?" Blaine stuttered out.

"I love with you," Sebastian said in a matter of fact tone, "I thought that was pretty obvious."

"I had no idea," Blaine said quietly to himself.

"Not surprised," Sebastian brought up Blaine's hand to brush his lips across the skin.

"For how long?" Blaine managed to ask even though his body shivered in pleasure at Sebastian's light touches.

Sebastian pursed his lips in concentration before replying, "Since the day we met."

"Back in high school?" Blaine's eyes went wide in shock.

"You're so oblivious sometimes," Sebastian said in both an exasperated and fond voice.

"Why didn't you say anything," Blaine demanded.

"I knew you'd see it eventually," For the first time Blaine saw anxiousness in Sebastian's green eyes, "Not just my feelings for you but maybe, or should I say hopefully…your feelings for me."

Blaine sat there in silence. The answer was obvious to him in that moment. Of course he liked Sebastian more than just a friend. He just assumed them being together was never an option. Now that it was Blaine never wanted anything more in his life.

"Or maybe not," Sebastian said in disappointment when Blaine didn't answer.

"No!" Blaine hastily answered when Sebastian began to pull his hand away, "I was just taken aback."

"So you want to be my boyfriend?" Sebastian asked with barely concealed excitement.

"Yes," Blaine smiled brightly back at Sebastian, "I would love to finally tell everyone you're my boyfriend."


End file.
